The Phantomhive Surprise
by LilySeleneEtoliaIrocia
Summary: Ciel is the only one who could know much of anything about his parents. Or maybe not. When a mysterious girl and her maid show up to talk to the young lord, his entire world gets turned upside-down.


**Hey! We're here with another story for you! Hope you like it! There will be many POV changes.**

**We own nothing.**

**Chapter 1- Her maid, Kindness**

? POV

I start to drift off to the bouncing of the carriage on the rough road. My maid, Hazel, and I are headed to the Phantomhive estate to see the lord Ciel. I am almost asleep when the carriage stops.

"My lady, we have arrived." My maid said as she opens the carriage door.

"Thank you Hazel. No go find the young lord and announce my arrival"

"Yes, my lady!" She replies as she walked toward the front door of the manor. I follow her and stop inside the doorway. Memories threaten to resurface, but I push them back down. I follow Hazel up the stairs toward the study, since it seems Ciel is there. He is the only one who would make so much noise. We stop outside the door, and I listen to them talk.

Ciel's POV

I take a break from my work as I hear someone enter my study. Thinking it is my butler, I say, "I do not require anything, Sebastian."

"I, sir, am not that wicked demon." I hear a girl's voice say. I look up and see the girl the voice belongs to standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you, and, more importantly, why are you in my house?" I ask, slightly infuriated she had the nerve to enter my home without permission.

"My name is Hazel, and I am but a maid here to announce my mistress." She replies.

? girl's POV

I hear Hazel reply to Ciel and stepped closer to the door.

"And your mistress is?" He asked her.

" Please welcome my mistress, Lady Cieline Phantomhive." Hazel tells Ciel. I start to enter and see a butler rolling a cart down the hallway. I see him speed up a bit as I walk into Ciel's study. As I look to the desk by the window, I see Ciel, staring at me with one eye. The other is covered by a black eyepatch. As I start to walk toward him, the butler I saw in the hallway rushes in to Ciel's side.

Ciel's POV

"Young master, what is wrong?" I faintly hear Sebastian ask me. I ignore him and instead stand up. Sebastian reaches over to help me. After I am standing, I walk around him, towards the girl with her maid standing behind her, but I faint before I reach her.

Sebastian's POV

I just barely catch the young master before he hits the floor. I stand up and carry him out of the study. As I am walking toward his room, I start to wonder what happened to him. He has never before fainted or been speechless at the sight of someone. He seemed to be surprised by that girl's appearance. Jus who is she? She has waist length hair that is the same midnight blue as Ciel's, and had the same color eyes. Their eyes and faces were even the same size.

Then I started thinking of that girl with the other one. What was an angel doing here on earth, working as a maid, no less. And why was she here in this estate? Normally the angels stay as far away from demons as they can.

I cover my master up on his bed, and walk back to the study. I must talk with those two, and find out who they are. As I enter, I see the girl who is almost identical to the young master sitting at his desk, reading. The angel is nowhere in sight. I walk up to the desk and ask, "Excuse me, but who are you, and what business do you have with my master?" It came out a little rude, but I didn't care. She ignores me and keeps reading. I reach out with a gloved hand, yank her face up, and repeat my question.

Cieline's POV

I can't believe someone has the nerve to yank my head up, while I'm reading, no less Then they growled a question in my face. It is that butler, holding my head up and glaring at me with glowing red eyes.

"Get your hand off of my face, demon." I say with no fear in my voice and hatred in my eyes.

"Not until you answer my question," he said, voice already laced with hatred.

"My name is Cieline Phantomhive, and my business is none of your concern." I reply to him, but he had already started backing away from me when I said my name. He looked positively dumbfounded.

"That is lie. All Phantomhives, except the young master, are dead." He says. How ignorant.

Ciel's POV

I wake up in my room. I stand up and head back to my study. I arrive just in time to hear Sebastian accuse Cieline of lying about who she is. I enter unnoticed into the study.

"She is not lying, Sebastian. She is a Phantomhive, my sister, in fact." I say, stepping around him towards Cieline.

"Elder or younger sister, young master?" he asked.

"Neither. She is my twin." I reply.

"I apologize for the rudeness. I never knew the young master had a twin." My butler says respectfully.

"Many people do not know. The only people who did were my parents and the Queen. I have never mentioned her to you because I thought she had died in the fire with our parents." I say. Cieline gets up and hugs me. I lay my head on her shoulder and start to cry. I am so glad she's alive. She rubs my hair to calm me down like she always used to. But then she unties my eyepatch and pulls it away from my face, but I bury my head in her shoulder before she sees my eye.

Cieline's POV

I smile at my brother as he buries his face in my shoulder.

"Ciel, look at me. Please." I say softly to him. He looks at me, but keeps his right eye closed. "Open your Ciel. Let me see it."

"Why? This eye is useless. It has been since the fire." He says, trying to convince me.

"Ciel, I know that is a lie. Now open your eye." I say. He slowly opens his eye and tries to turn away, but I hold his face tight. I see that is his right eye is no longer blue, it is purple and has a pentagram on it. "You once had two beautiful blue eyes, but now you only have one since you let that demon mark you. I wish you had not done that Ciel." I say as I hug him harder. He just hugs me back and starts crying again. I pull him onto the couch and let him cry on my shoulder as I try to comfort him.

Sebastian's POV

I stood at the door confused. My master was breaking down on his sister's shoulder. The young master was always careful not to show weakness or emotion, but ever since that girl showed up he has been like a different person. Earlier he fainted and now he's crying.

Hazel's POV

I walk toward the study to retrieve my mistress and her brother for dinner. I stop at the door when I hear crying coming from the other side. I open the door to see my mistress holding her brother while he's crying on her shoulder.

"Mistress, dinner is ready." I say to her.

"Thank you, Hazel." My lady replies. "I will be down in a second."

Cieline's POV

"Come on Ciel, it's time for dinner." I say to him softly.

"Okay." He says.

As we get to the dining room, we heard a scuffle coming from inside. I opened the door, and there was Hazel, holding a knife to Ciel's butler's throat.

Hazel's POV

"Hazel, stop." I flinched when I heard her. I slowly removed my knife my Sebastian's throat.

"Yes, my lady. For dinner, we are having salmon steaks and roasted potatoes. And that other maid should be coming with some water." I shuddered at the thought of her.

"Thank you. Would you go retrieve my book from the study and take it to my room?"

"Yes, my lady." I say walking out of the room, dragging the demon along with me.

"Why am I being dragged along, exactly?" he asked.

"Because you took Cieline's book and you will find it in the study." I reply, making my way up the stairs.

"Now answer me this: Why are you, an angel of Heaven, here with a human?"

"Because I am her maid. We are now here, so go retrieve her book."


End file.
